Donuts & Dicks
by Llmav
Summary: In which Austin and Ally enjoy donuts and each other.


**A/N; This was originally meant to be a birthday fic for RJ, but I couldn't finish it on time and boo and blah and bleh, it took me forever, but anyways, here it is.**

**It's shortish and a bit tamer than I first had intended. **

**Sometimes even I chicken out.**

**And I apologize for not posting fics as frequently as I used to, I'm kind of busy and just overall unmotivated to write. **

**Sorry.**

She was aimlessly twisting a strand of her curlish brown hair around her left index finger, slowly but steadily encircling it, covering the soft skin while spinning the strand around and around, only to then release it and do it all over again.

It was almost as if she was somehow hoping that the simple, repetitive motion would help to reduce the anxiety or distress or whatever she should label the emotion that was currently surging through her body.

It didn't, though.

At all.

The _only_ result was that her hair was currently a bit of a mess. Much like the rest of her.

It had been yet another long afternoon at the store, one of many long afternoons, and she was now attempting to do her homework, as the store was almost and finally empty.

She opened the textbook, trying to focus, but it proved difficult as her thoughts kept on wandering off in other directions.

Well, really just in one.

One very _blond_ direction.

Her whole body was anxious, as if she was _anticipating_ something, as if she was _waiting_ for something, but she wasn't really sure for what.

Or who.

Fine.

She knew _exactly_ who, although she didn't really know what or how to label him.

Maybe '_fuck_ _buddy_' would work, albeit that was only in her way too descriptive and way too frequent, reoccurring dreams.

At this point, though, she couldn't remember a night when she _hadn't_ dreamt about him.

It was getting kind of ridiculous. And annoying. And frustrating.

And coincidentally, those adjectives also described _him_.

He had made it a habit to come by the store, on an almost daily basis, for the past year or so, ever since that first day when she had unsuccessfully tried to kick him out after he refused to follow _any_ of the rules that she oh so effortfully tried to maintain in her dad's store.

She wasn't really sure of _why_ he was still coming by.

Maybe to annoy her.

Maybe to tease her.

Maybe to make fun of her.

Maybe to disagree with her about anything and everything.

Maybe to touch things that she asked him not to, maybe to be loud, maybe to make a mess, and also maybe to mess with her head.

Or, maybe, perhaps, all of the above.

And she had lost count of how many times he had broken her "No eating in the store" rule since that first day.

Ahhhhhhhhh.

He was such a dick.

But she still kind of wanted his.

In her mouth.

To start off with.

Today, however, he hadn't come by to bother her at all, and _that_ bothered _her_.

She might not want to admit it, but she kind of missed him.

She couldn't help but thinking of what he was up to, what he was doing, who he was with...

It was unusual for him not to make an appearance.

Sometimes, he came by after playing basketball, a bit sweaty and a lot smelly and...disgusting.

Yeah, that was it.

Really, really _disgusting_.

Sometimes, he would come by after finishing whatever adventure-of-the-day that him and Dez had been embarking on, generally smelling like interesting (or perhaps simply disgusting) food concoctions that _she_ wouldn't even dare to touch with a stick.

(She wanted to touch his stick, though.)

Sometimes, he would show up with a scrape or two, bleeding, after failing at completing one of the seemingly hundreds of stunts that the dynamic duo was mysteriously convinced that they could and would, eventually, master.

Sometimes he would stop by after working at _his_ parents nearby store, sneaking out of the mattress heaven to play with the music store's instruments, although she had repeatedly told him not to. She had to admit he was talented, though. He could even play a trumpet through another trumpet.

(And he often left her wishing that he would play with _her_ instead, but whatever.)

And sometimes, thankfully just a few times, he had stopped by after going on dates, but that she really rather not think of.

She sighed albeit quietly so as the old lady, the last 'customer' left in the store, walked up to her, soon asking her some random question about something she wasn't even sure that they currently had in stock.

The lady lingered for minute before exiting, and she was soon once again trying to focus on her school work, but it was difficult as the store was kind of hot, most likely due to her dad trying to save money by cutting down on the AC bill.

That, and she was hungry.

Starving, even.

She hadn't been able to take a break to get something to eat, as her father was also trying to save money by not hiring any extra help.

What.

So.

Ever.

Said father was off somewhere, probably painting giraffes or looking for bargains or ordering build-it-yourself music instruments that she would undoubtedly be the one putting together.

Trish had sworn and promised to stop by with some food from her newest waitressing job, but it was now a couple of (or ten) hours later and her loud friend was notably absent. As per usual. She didn't have enough energy in her to be upset about it, though.

It was getting darker outside, the mall soon about to close, and she was quickly trying to finish up her math homework. She really wanted to finish before she went home, as there was nothing she craved more than the company of her bed.

Well, _almost_ nothing.

She sighed out loud as she restarted the rather uncomplicated math problems for the third time.

Her head just wasn't cooperating, though, as her all but innocent daydreams wiggled their way into her conscious mind, managing to blur her focus and mercilessly stealing all of her attention, and she started to get really annoyed when she had to start the calculation over for the fourth freaking time.

She had almost gotten there, again, when a noise from the store front door interrupted her, and she was about to tell the very late customer that the store was about to close, when she had to do a double take and realized that it was the very subject and star of her persistent daydreams who was currently fumbling with the door.

It took him a minute or so to open it, as he was holding something in his hand, but then he entered, just as he had done so many times before, her whole body suddenly spaghettish and her heart working on unpaid overtime. Much like herself.

He smiled as their eyes met from across the room, and she could have sworn that her mouth literally watered.

And it was _not_ because of the rectangular box of donuts that he was nonchalantly caring with that over-sized and perfectly sculpted arm.

Maybe it was due to her being famished, and kind of exhausted, but did he look even hotter than usual?

Funny how the sight of him somehow managed to _never_ grew old.

His slightly lengthy hair was a characteristic mess of a masterpiece, most likely created by the light outside breeze, and he looked tanner than what she could recall from the last time she had seen him, which was the day before.

So he must have spent the afternoon on the beach.

She instantly wondered with who, as she knew that Dez was currently away on some out-of-town invention convention.

Maybe with Kira. Or Piper. Or any of the several other girls that he had casually been..."dating" over the last few months.

_Think of something else, think of some thing else, think of something else..._

Too late. Her still racing heart was already hurting.

She noticed that he was wearing a well-worn, green T-shirt, a t-shirt that was noticeably snug over his large arms, a t-shirt that had a wide neck and therefore revealed a large part of his collarbone, and she had to immediately and violently fight the odd yet not entirely uncommon urge to walk up to him and lick it.

As a matter of fact, she kind of wanted to lick all of him, taste him, make him scream her name as...

_Focus on something, _anything_, else._

She reluctantly repositioned her eyes, letting them travel around the room while looking for a location to place them, before they landed on his legs.

As if _that_ was any better.

What even _were_ those short shorts? She could clearly see his thick thighs from where she was standing, the abundant muscles well-defined under the tightish, thin material, and although she knew that he was currently talking, and possibly, _probably, _to her, but she couldn't focus enough to actually listen to what he was saying.

It was as if those shorts were speaking to her rather than his mouth, coming at her with a silent plea that was uninvitingly and annoyingly echoing in her head.

_"Pull us down."_

She realized that she was probably staring, and she quickly turned back towards the open textbook that was still resting on the counter in front of her, right about the same time as he made his way up to it.

"Donut?" She knew that he was looking at her, his voice upbeat, and she hesitantly looked up at him.

"Huh?" She was kind of lost. In his eyes.

"Do you want some?"

Oh, did she _ever_.

But what _she_ wanted didn't come in a box. Although it _could_ cum.

He held out the box towards her, offering her a treat, indeed, but decidedly not the one she currently had in mind.

She shook her head, despite her stomach immediately and loudly disagreeing with her rushed decision.

Her appetite was suddenly of a very different kind.

He put the box down on the counter, before jumping up to sit on it, his long legs dangling off of it next to her textbook as the scent of his cologne invaded her personal space.

He shrugged. "Your loss." He took a huge bite out of the sugar powdered circle, half the donut already gone in his big mouth in one huge bite, as some of the white substance spread over his lips.

She desperately wanted to clean them off. With her tongue.

The "no eating" was the _one_ rule she didn't really minded him breaking, as watching him eat was nearly orgasmic. Luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, he _loved_ to eat and she kind of and resistingly _loved_ watching him while doing so.

Today, clearly, was no exception, as she was already freaking tingling all over.

The faces that he was making, ahhhh, _she_ wanted to make him feel that way.

He took another bite and she felt as if she had a front row seat to some sort of show, him fully clothed (although the length of the shorts were kind of scandalous), but it was still the most erotic performance she had ever witnessed.

Gah.

She could clearly visualize him making that face, and those _noises_, in _other_ situations.

_Much_ less clothed situations.

He continued to savor the donut as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever had in his mouth.

Funny. She hadn't thought it possible to be jealous of a fucking donut.

"What are you doing, anyways?" He was finished with the first donut, already starting on the second one.

"Studying."

_And drooling_.

_And thinking of you._

He laughed. "What a _surprise_."

"Not _everyone_ can live there life getting by on a lengthy list of excuses and a charming smile."

"So you think I have a charming smile?" It wasn't a question, more like a teasing statement.

"_Noooooooo_."

He laughed. "_Sure_ you don't."

And then he smiled.

A charming smile.

Fuck.

She stuck her tounge out at him, because although she was generally pretty good at comebacks and arguments, he frequently made her tounge-tied, even if only metaphorically so.

And then it was quiet for a minute, while she was yet again pretending to be interested in her damn textbook while he continued to eat.

He was making loud, smacking noises now, _clearly_ on purpose, acting like an attention starved toddler who didn't know what to do with all his excess energy and was therefore willing to bother anyone and everyone around just for his own entertainment.

He was on the third donut, not that she was counting or anything, when her patience reached the same status as her focus,namely non-existent.

"How many of those are you going to eat?"

How he had a six pack was a mystery, especially with all the crazy food that him and Dez consumed on a daily basis.

"_All_ of them." He was smirking while licking his lips.

Crap.

There was absolutely _no_ way she was going to be focusing on her homework with him around. Heck, she couldn't even focus when he was simply in her thoughts.

Some sugar was lingering on his lips and she couldn't get the thought of kissing him out of her stupid and horny head.

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

She was screwed, although and sadly not literally.

"Unless you have changed your mind?" He held up the box towards her once again.

She shook her head. "I don't eat breakfast foods for dinner." That, and she didn't nor wanted to know where he had gotten them from.

He leaned in towards her, and for a second she forgot how to think.

"Come on. Break the rules. Be a rebel. _Eat_ _the_ _donut_." He was still smiling, but it was less charming and more mischievous, and perhaps a bit evil, like he was offering her a forbidden apple rather than some fried dough.

She shook her head again. She much rather watch _him_ eat then still her own hunger, anyways.

"You're missing out, you know."

"I somehow doubt that."

"_It._.." He licked his finger "..._is_..._so_..._good_." He sounded as if he was about to cum. Looked like it, too.

They finally agreed on something, though, although _he_ was talking about the small, sweet treats and _she_ was thinking of the tall, blond one that was anything but.

He was _everything_ she didn't need, easy-going and charming and taking life one day at a time, while she was the complete opposite, literally, in almost _every_ way possible.

Physically (he was huge, she was not), mentally (he acted 12, her 21), food wise (she was picky, he was _clearly_ anything but...)

And yet, he was exactly what she craved and everything she wanted.

Inside of her.

He looked up and caught her looking at him.

Again.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is that is bothering you?" He sounded sincere, as if he was genuinely concerned, and she couldn't help but to reflect upon their weird connection that they had always had, the weird connection that made him somehow know what she was thinking without her saying it.

If he was currently peeking into her mind, though, all he would see was a picture of himself. Naked.

"Nothing." She wasn't sure "_the_ _fact_ _that_ _you_ _aren't_ _inside_ _of_ _me_" was an appropriate answer.

"Is it that ass Gavin?"

She almost laughed. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two of them didn't get along, which was kind of weird as _they_ actually had quite a lot in common.

And it was kind of ridiculous to call Gavin an ass. Her friend-and-nothing-else was probably the most polite person either of them had ever met.

"_No_. I'm just hungry." And exhausted from fighting the hormonal, internal girl that was wrecking havoc throughout her body.

"So eat a freaking donut."

Her resolve was wavering, mostly because he accompanied his plea with his signature puppy eyes.

"Here, have a piece."

The only piece she wanted was of the his ass kind.

But she gave in anyways. "Fine".

"What flavor?" He looked extremely happy with himself.

She shrugged. "Surprise me".

He scooched over on the counter, not just his scent but his actual body invading her personal space, and then he reached for a chocolate glazed circle, breaking off about half of it and then moving the huge part of dough towards her mouth.

She frowned. "We don't all have as big mouths as _you_ do, you know."

He laughed. "I'm sure you can fit in there."

Something in the way he said it made her think of other things she could fit in there. Like his dick.

Her lips accidentally touched his finger as he virtually fed her and she could have sworn that she saw a quick change in his facial expression, less playful and more...serious.

And perhaps a bit turned on.

It didn't last long though (although she was certain that _he_ could) as he soon broke out laughing. Surely at her.

"You have something right...there." He was motioning towards his cheek and she instinctively reached to touch her own in an effort to remove whatever was there, but as he was still laughing, she realized that she had been unsuccessful.

Some of the chocolate from the donut must have smudged on her cheek.

"I need a napkin." She moved to walk towards the restroom, but he grabbed her arm, not violently but firmly, before reaching out and wiping off the glaze with his finger.

The sensation of his finger running against her skin made her feel...feelings.

"See? Problem solved."

He licked off the glaze off of his finger and she became acutely aware of how close he was standing.

And how empty the store was.

And how alone they were.

And how dark it had gotten outside the mall that had probably passed its closing time by now.

Everyone had left.

Except for the two of them.

He was still standing close, and there was absolutely no denying that she wanted to kiss him. Badly.

But she wouldn't, _couldn't_ make a move, because if he turned her down, if he didn't want the same thing, she would be humiliated and he would probably and relentlessly tease her until like, the end of time.

And then, suddenly, _he_ leaned in, and although she didn't move to meet him, she also didn't move away. She was pretty sure he mouthed something profound, like "fuck it" before his lips were on hers, softly at first, their mouth interaction really more of a peck than a true kiss. His mouth lingered for a few seconds, as if he was calculating his next move before he repositioned them, her back soon pressing into the counter, the edge of it like a sharp blade into her back, but she had never had a stronger desire to get stabbed.

And then she felt his tounge against her lower lip and she automatically parted hers, the taste of his mouth in hers immediately flooding her senses along with other places.

His mouth was sweet, and definitely not just from the recently consumed sugar.

Crap, he was a good kisser.

His tongue was pressing against hers, not chokingly so, but firmly, determinedly, almost as if he had waited for this for as long as she had, and his grip on her back tightened as she kissed him back.

She kind of expected him to move away, perhaps smirk and tease her about the fact that she had so willingly responded to him, but instead he deepened the kiss, intensifying it, making it grow much more urgent, as if he didn't want her to change her mind, and something else was undoubtedly growing too as he was now also stabbing her leg.

He growled as he lifted her up, effortlessly, placing her on top of the counter before continuing the kiss, him still standing, positioned between her spread knees, his hands running over her back, mimicking the way his tongue was moving inside of her mouth for nobody knows how long.

Kissing him was even better than watching him eat.

A possible eternity later, and he moved away and she immediately missed his tongue in her.

"Don't. Stop." She was whining.

"Really?" He sounded surprised, as if the fact that she wanted him badly surprised him.

She just nodded and his mouth was back on hers, still urgent, and she let her hands run through his hair, pulling on it, until he surprised her and lifted her off the counter, placing her on the floor before he reached for and pulled down her shorts, quickly, as if they had an elastic waist, the button possibly breaking but she really didn't care.

One of his hands, his hugenormous hands, were already in between her thighs, caressing, rubbing, exploring, while he used his other hand to remove her shirt.

And then she was in her bra and underwear.

He licked her neck, her collarbone, her chest, before he lifted her back up onto the counter, kissing her again while he removed her bra and almost immediately sucking on her already hard nipples.

She moaned, loudly, and then it hit her.

She was virtually naked. On top of the counter. At the store.

She was currently eternally grateful that her dad had also gotten rid of the surveillance camera. His cheapness was suddenly a lot less annoying.

He was trying to push her back down on the counter when she suddenly became shy, beginning to blabber. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"_You_. Now lay _down _andstop arguing with me for like 5 minutes. Maybe 10."

"What...what are you going to do?"

He was grinning."I kind of need to taste you."

She complied, laying down on her back as she could no longer fight her rambunctious hormones, and he removed her underwear in one quick pull before he spread her legs even wider, then moving down to lick her, slowly and meticulously, exploring every millimeter of her wetness while humming a tune of appreciation, then alternating his tongue speed between slow and savoring and fast and propeller like.

He soon added one of his long fingers, pushing it all the way into her drippingly wet pussy, as he started to simultaneously mouth and finger fucking her and she was pretty sure that she was about to pull out a handful of his hair that her hands were currently tugging on.

Fuck, he was good.

He added another finger and it didn't take more than a minute before he made her cum, all over his face, his tongue still teasing her clit as she started to tremble, the sound of her orgasm echoing in between the by instrument decorated walls and she was pretty sure that she was unashamedly screaming out his name and the word God in a jibberish mess of euphoria.

He was giggling. "So much for not _eating_ at the store, huh?"

If _that_ was what he was going to eat, she kind of wished he would _never_ get full.

She moved and stood up, her legs still shaky as she was still cumming a bit, smiling at him as she pointed towards the counter.

"Your turn". She removed his shorts that were now even tighter, sliding them down those amazing thighs, before he jumped up on the counter and they reversed positions.

He was leaning back on his elbows, still partially dressed, and she let her nails run down his steel-hard abs underneath his shirt before making her way towards something of that very same consistency.

She embraced his cock with her hand, pumping him a few times and the orgasmic food faces were once again plastered on his face.

She leaned down and swirled her tounge over the head of his dick, eager to return the pleasure that he had created in her, haphazardly alternating the direction of her tongue, thoroughly licking him while systematically taking more and more of him into her mouth while looking up at him, his head slightly tilted back, and she could see that he was fighting hard to keep his eyes open, as if he was getting lost in pleasure but didn't want to miss the show that _she_ was currently performing.

She let the head of his dick enter her throat, and his loud growl rang throughout Sonic Boom like a god damn siren.

She removed her mouth.

"Ssshhh,you have to be _quiet_. There might still be people outside."

"Then don't suck me so good."

Of _course_ they were able to find a way to bicker, even when she was about to suck him senseless.

He gasped, possibly even louder, when her mouth attached to his dick again, and she let the length of him enter her mouth, slowly but deeply, letting the head of his hard dick hit the back of her throat, over and over, and she could tell that he was beginning to lose it.

"_Fuck_, Ally."

Not yet, but she sure hoped so.

But she wasn't finished exploring him yet.

She continued her quest, sucking his dick as if her mouth was a first-class vacuum cleaner, and she was pretty sure that he was about to cum in three, ending their nighttime adventure way before she wanted them to, when he grabbed her and moved her off of him.

"Im about to...you need to...stop."

She could feel his body trembling underneath her touch, and she allowed her fingers run over his flexed abs one last time, letting her nails dig into the tanned skin before he rose and moved off of the counter, soon standing behind her, his body pressing into her.

"Do you know how many times I have fantasized about taking you on this fucking counter?"

He didn't allow any time for her to answer.

"Since the _first_ fucking time that I saw you."

And then he pushed her over it, her hands resting on top of the beat-up counter top and she could feel him positioning himself in between her legs, her bare ass rubbing up against him as he grabbed her hips, firmly, holding her body in place while slowly pressing his cock into her tightness.

And then he was in her, filling her.

"Fuck." He was still too loud.

But yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

He waited for a few seconds before started to move, in and out of her, randomly alternating his fucking speed, his lips running along her neck while his growls came out as hot puffs in her ear, and she knew that the noises coming out of her own mouth was by no means less loud.

His cock inside of her was heaven.

He continued, thrusting into her as if there was no tomorrow, fucking her roughly and wonderfully up against the counter, the very same counter of which she had spent countless hours of fantasizing about him and this very thing behind.

He let go of one of her hips as he reached around her, finding and slowly massaging her clit while his cock continued to dive into her deeply, pulling on her hair and arching her back as he made her cum, forcefully, her pussy vibrating around him, squeezing his dick so incredibly tight, and she soon felt him let go as well, decorating her pussy with his hot seed, his fingers digging into her hips as he screamed her name in short, loud chants.

They stayed there for a minute, him still inside of her, their heartbeats matching in rapid speed, before he pulled out of her and she immediately missed him.

"That was...amazing." He was still breathing hard as he started to get redressed.

She couldn't help herself. "Eh." She shrugged, fighting back a smile that she knew that he couldn't see, as she had turned away from him while she, too, began to get dressed.

"Come on. You _liked_ it. You know you did."

"It was ok, I guess." She silently applauded herself for managing to sound unaffected.

He didn't say anything, and when she turned to look at him he looked so hurt that her heart kind of broke a little.

"Austin, trust me when I say that _liked_ it is quite an understatement."

The frown turned into a smile as he treated her to his biggest one yet. "I have to get home or my mom will send out a search party. But I...I might stop by here tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Thanks for a great night, Ally." There wasn't even a hint of teasing in his voice.

He walked over and gave her an semi-awkward hug before he walked out of the store.

She lingered for a second, catching her breath before she, too, exited and locked up, inescapably thinking of him and what had just transpired, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, and she literally screamed out loud.

He turned her around and silenced her with his lips, pulling her into an almost desperate kiss, before letting her go.

"I thought you needed to get home?" It was suddenly kind of difficult to talk.

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's...stupid."

"_What_ is?" Her heart was back on overtime.

"Like you would ever go for a guy like me anyways..."

She wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or himself.

"I'm not like you, or _Gavin_, I'm not...smart."

"You're right."

"What?"

"If _that's_ what you think, then you're right, you're not very smart."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now spit it out."

"Will you go to dinner with me? Like, on a date?"

He looked nervous, and not at all his confident self, and she couldn't deny that she liked torturing him while she left him hanging for a minute.

He was cute.

"Can we get some donuts, too?"

He smiled. "Sure, and if you're good we can maybe even get some ice-cream."

_Ohhhhh_.

This was going to be one hell of a first date.


End file.
